


Reluctant Runner

by csichick_2



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is not as enthusiastic about running as Connor.  Especially first thing in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Runner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for writerverse challenge #13 with a prompt of running

When the alarm goes off that morning, Oliver prays for rain and then immediately feels ridiculous. Connor had already said they were going rain or shine, so nothing barring natural disaster or illness is going to prevent this run. And given how quickly that Connor bounded out of bed, he knows that illness isn't going to come into play.

Oliver's reluctance to get out of bed clearly has tried Connor's patience as the next thing he knows the covers have been ripped off the bed. Fortunately, Connor also returned to the bedroom with coffee, so Oliver's decided that he isn't going to kill his boyfriend for forcing him to wake up this early on a weekend. At least yet.


End file.
